


Shower Time

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Enemas, Finger Sucking, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, Scenting, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Tongue Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s Dav’ir’s lucky day: shower time with the hot, sexy, sweaty sadist who’d been torturing him just minutes prior as the pair soap up and get clean… in more ways than one.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for a friend on Discord, it's the sequel to the torture piece! Enjoy!

Dav’ir’s ears burned. Naked and cold, he sat on the bench outside the shower room, in what he gathered must’ve been some communal changing or locker room. It was a strange design, he had to admit. He wondered if it was inspired by something.

However, that thought barely occupied his head long enough to distract him from what had happened earlier. He still smelled Dominic’s manly scent all over him, having been in his arms just moments prior, his cock still tall like a rod struck by lightning reflecting on it…

_ “Oh man, you’re built but you’re not as big as me, huh?” Dominic had asked, admid a groping session with Dav’ir which had his arm around the smaller but toned Miqo’te, showing off in the mirror. _

_ “N… no… I guess you’re bigger…” the other male said, shame clear and present on his face as his ears twitched. _

_ “Heh. Yeah, I’d say so… by at least an inch,” Dominic replied, grabbing hold of Dav’ir’s cock and doing a visual comparison. It was true—Dominic’s hard, red erection was a bit longer and Dav’ir was frankly shocked he was so hard after they’d both just finished an orgasm moments earlier. _

_ “Heh. But your muscles aren’t anything to sneeze at. I mean,” the Seeker paused, sliding his hand over Dav’ir’s abs and under his arm, feeling up his armpit and abdomen as the Keeper just moaned lightly, his blush more profound now as the dirty-minded Seeker explored his muscular planes, “just check out these abs and pits. You’re hairless, but that’s not bad or anything, sometimes it’s better to not have hair there. Of course I mean, I’m an alpha, so…” _

_ Dominic grinned, putting his arm behind his head as he shoved Dav’ir into it, leaning on one foot while he massaged the submissive male’s ears. _

_ “M-mmnfg…” _

_ “Yeah? Dunno what you just said, but I’ll just guess you like it. I mean which is better? My hairy pits, or yours?” _

_ “Y… yours…” Dav’ir moaned out, the ear massage forcing him to part his lips, pathetically exposing his tongue. It was like Dominic knew exactly where to press… this man was so dangerous to his virtue… _

_ “Hey, you like leather right? I think we can have some fun in the shower so I’m gonna go get some stuff. I’ll give you one last whiff though, just to keep you occupied…~” _

_ The Seeker laughed cockily, practically smothering Dav’ir in his arms and between his armpits and his tits, there was no room at all for the Keeper to breathe… his mind just flooded with thoughts of this other man, this stronger Miqo’te who clearly had the abilities to put him in his place no matter how similar their musculature was… _

Dav’ir swallowed. Careful and tense, his hand ventured toward his ear and he stroked the tip, moaning softly but feeling a bit let down that it was nothing like Dominic’s cruel massage…

“Leather, huh… he seems to really like leather…” Dav’ir muttered, looking at the floor.

_...He was right though, I really did like his armpits… and being shoved against his abs, smothered in between his tits… m-man I… mmmm… I can’t stop thinking about him. _

Was he really about to get to bathe with this stud? He wondered… what did this shower have waiting for him…?

He blinked, hearing the water continue to run. Dominic would be back soon, should he just get in and start? No, that would leave less for the other male to clean up and he had to admit, he was so curious about what Dominic’s personal showers were like. Swallowing, Dav’ir stood, walking towards the mirror as he took his slightly limp cock in hand.

“...It’s not that much smaller than his, is it…?” he wondered, as he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“Not too much, but it’s definitely still smaller than mine and in my relationships, that means I’m the alpha~” Dominic teased, his tongue between his fangs as he set the supplies he’d gathered down on the bench before walking over and putting his arm around Dav’ir’s neck again.

“Nngh… D-Domi…”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say someone missed me~” the Seeker teased, pulling Dav’ir away and over to the bench, where he sat the Keeper in his lap and began stroking his ears again.

“H-hahhh… I-I’ve never… h-had them stroked be… before…” Dav’ir whined, turning his head towards the other male.

“Oh I can tell. There’s something else I can tell you’ve never had before too,” Dominic said with a cocky grin, pushing Dav’ir over so that he lay across Dominic’s lap.

“H-hey… this pose is—“

The Seeker gently smacked Dav’ir’s right cheek with his full, open palm, grabbing onto that pinkish, purplish tail. Letting it coil around his other hand, he quickly seized the tip and rub it with two of his fingers, a chorus of wet moans escaping Dav’ir, each louder than the last. The rubbing was so scintillating that his entire body seized and twitched, his dick hard between Dominic’s muscled thighs, drool slipping onto the floor as the Seeker smacked him again.

“A-ahhh!!”

It didn’t hurt, but it was embarrassing. Dominic gave him a few more cocky, playful hits while he laughed.

“I guess you’re the type they call a muscle sub?” he asked, grinning as he slipped his fingers into Dav’ir’s mouth.

_ Gods, this man can make me do anything, can’t he?! Now I’m sucking his fingers?! _

The Miqo’te’s ears fell flat as Dominic’s probing, and stroking continued.

“D-Domi the water’s gonna get cold…”

“True…” Dominic replied. “I guess we should get in then.”

With a cruel grin, the Seeker placed his full hand on Dav’ir’s tail, pulling on it coldly as the Keeper’s cock would stand at attention, slinging pre-cum all over Dominic’s hardened thighs.

“Mmmmmm… yeah. This’ll be a really fun shower…” Dominic grinned, yanking back on Dav’ir’s hair so he could stroke his neck, his other hand massaging his right ear.

_ He’s going to have me as his sex slave at this rate… I can’t say no to his dominance. And his strength… _

~

No matter how aroused Dav’ir had gotten, he was not prepared for this. His cheeks were redder than they’d been all night, perhaps the reddest they’d ever been in his life as he sat between Dominic’s naked, spread thighs, against his wet chest while the Seeker scrubbed his hair and ears, lovingly tending to the other male’s petals. For someone with such a cruel, harsh hand, Dominic’s ministrations were  _ very _ close to parent-like, almost like a cat bathing their young, and Dav’ir couldn’t help but feel enchanted by the excitable glint in the Seeker’s previously dead eyes. He tilted his head. Was he really enjoying this…?

They’d talked quite a bit before settling into this position. Dav’ir learned that Dominic was a specialist in BDSM, a dungeon owner and that he even modeled gear. It was a world the Miqo’te had never heard of and this man had been living it for years… part of it was unbelievable, but each little bit he learned about Dominic just made him all that more endeared. 

“D-dom…” Dav’ir spoke up, “I can er… w-wash my own tail…”

“Hah, I’m sure you can,” the Seeker replied, massaging oil into the skin of Dav’ir’s tail and causing him to let out several low, aroused moans, becoming deeper each and every rub as he continued. Sheparding him towards his chest again, Dominic kept his arm around Dav’ir’s pecs as he continued scrubbing.

“Hahhhh… i… is this really what you do…?”

“Kind of. I mean I haven’t  _ really _ bathed too many people who I wasn’t kinky with first but… I’m very passionate about aftercare,” Dominic replied.

“Aftercare…”

“It’s uh… well, during scenes like what we did… afterwards, it’s kind of meant to calm you down. Return you back to how you were… so to speak.”

“O-oh… so…”

Dominic chuckled.

“This is kind of aftercare, is what I’m saying…”

“I-I see…”

“Raise your arms now~” Dominic grinned, holding a loofah above Dav’ir as the Keeper awkwardly locked his arms behind Dominic’s neck. The Seeker went to work quickly, scrubbing Dav’ir’s hairless right armpit, focusing on small, careful movements as he drifted down and scrubbed his side. Dav’ir let out a shaky breath, pulling up his legs between Dominic’s as the Seeker would keep them spread, his erection on full display as Dominic watched it bob with each coarse scrub and gentle ministration.

“So do you… take advantage of virgins a lot?”

Dominic rolled his eyes.

“Taking advantage? Really? Is that what you think of it? I’m quite positive you would have left here and masturbated thinking about me, anyway. Do you deny it?”

Dav’ir blinked, his only response a loud, slutty moan as Dominic scrubbed his other pit, his chest quickly becoming a sopping, soapy mess as the Seeker tenderly scrubbed his nipples.

“Well…?”

“N…. n-no. I would… have… probably. I think I’d have a lot of bedroom fantasies… about you.”

“Soo? How is this taking advantage of you when you were gonna think about me naked anyway? Isn’t it just kinda… hmm… I mean can’t you just think of it as some extra fun? And I did mess up pretty bad so…”

“I-I guess but this is… pretty hands-on for simple fun…”

Dominic shrugged.

“I guess. My relationships are different. I mean I have friends who I’ll fist for fun. And I have contacts who I go to when I’m really riled up who I know will set me in my place… so maybe our values are just different.”

“You fist your  _ friends _ ?”

“Yeah?” Dominic blinked. “I jerk ‘em off too… I mean, what’s wrong with it? If we’re both comfortable with our bodies and don’t mind our relationship being like that… it’s just friends showing each other affection, right?”

Dav’ir swallowed nervously, his tongue out in a firm pant as Dominic scrubbed his stomach. He almost looked like a puppy, now… his ears flat against his head, wet and dripping as Dominic went on.

“I… I don’t even know what fisting is… so who knows…"

“Heh… well, maybe one day I’ll teach you. If we become friends I might be comfortable doing that stuff with you too…”

“H-hhnngh… hah… D-Dom I’m getting so hot… y-you  _ really _ … know how to scrub me…”

_ Never woulda guessed a Warrior of Light would be like  _ **_this_ ** _ … Dominic’s… really unique… _

“Now then,” Dominic grinned, tossing the loofah against the wall, “you’re mostly done. I’ll get your dick and ass later. Soooo…”

“H-huh…?”

The Seeker’s arms slipped behind his head, leaning against the wall.

“Your turn, innocent little kitten. Oh but… I don’t do normal baths. I prefer my essence to be appreciated.”

“So… wh-what are you asking?”

Dominic’s fangs peeked out as he licked his lips, eyes drifting down towards his armpit.

“You use your tongue~ on me…”

“H-huh?!”

“What? I’m really dirty…~ I need a thorough scrubbing…” the Seeker winked playfully, chuckling as Dav’ir’s cheeks reddened more and more by the second.

“I-I’ve n—“

“So? Just start, then. What does it matter if you’ve never done it?”

“I won’t be any good…”

Dominic rolled his eyes. “I doubt that. Just… start. Put your tongue against me and just…”

“D-don’t say it! I’ll… nngh…”

Dav’ir drew himself close to Dominic’s body, looking up at his dominant as he sighed, gently placing his soft tongue against one of the folds of the Seeker’s abs. Just below the sixth ab, Dav’ir was now on his knees, Dominic having pulled up his legs and exposed his whole body to his partner. The Keeper’s eyes focused on that wild purple tail, and the small pucker it covered up, swallowing.

_ Th… that’s… his… _

“D-Dominic I’m… really overwhelmed, right now. This is…”

The Seeker nodded.

“I get that. It’s a lot… and it’s new. But… think about it like this: you want it, right?”

Dav’ir’s eyes widened.

“H… how… did you…?”

“Heh… ashamed or not, you were over eager to suck on my balls and dick… so much so that I’m sure you still taste my sweat. I could tell you liked it. I get the feeling you want an encounter with another man, but you’re just a bit too shy to go for it.”

“I…”

Dominic shook his head.

“Don’t overcomplicate it. I want this as much as you. So just… start. Don’t think about it, just put your tongue against me and… let yourself enjoy it, you know? I think you’ll really like it.”

Dav’ir’s expression faltered, glancing at the other male with a dumbfounded expression. With little more provocation being needed, his tongue snaked up Dominic’s thigh, paying ample attention to the shape of his firm, tight cheek, shivering as he heard Dominic’s moan escape him.

_ He’s… liking it…? _

Dav’ir didn’t let himself get distracted. He slipped his tongue upwards, his body rising to meet Dominic’s as he awkwardly put his arm around the Seeker’s neck, pulling him close as he neared that haired plane, the scent of Dominic’s armpit musk practically enveloping him in a thick haze as he edged closer. Dav’ir steeled himself, first rubbing his face against Dominic’s armpit hair, taking in the full breadth of his overpowering, musky odor and breathing gently against his skin. He swept his tongue upwards in a soft motion, before beginning a few more supportive licks, now sitting on Dominic’s leg with his legs parted as he obediently licked more and more of the Seeker, sucking down his sweat and filth as Dominic’s moans and whines edged him on.

“I can’t believe a man like you who’s so ripped can moan like that…” Dav’ir teased, much to Dominic’s immediate displeasure.

“I’ll show you what this is like sometime and we’ll see if  _ you _ don’t moan like a bitch…”

“Your taste is so strong… I… don’t dislike it….”

“Oh? Armpit fetishist, huh?”

“N… not quite, I think I just… really… appreciate how you taste, and smell…”

_ Probably because he’s my first… Gods, will I ever forget these sensations? _

“Good boy… other pit now…” Dominic huffed, as Dav’ir’s body snaked around, leaning against Dominic as his lips pressed against his left armpit, kissing it softly before suckling the sweat from each hair follicle.

“Such a muscle whore…” Dominic moaned out. “Mmmm… Dav’ir… that’s good…”

“Hah… hah… I’m so much hotter now, your scent drives me insane… even your cleavage. Man. Your body is dangerous…”

“Hahhaha, how cute… your ears are twitching, too. So precious…”

Dominic’s hand slipped over Dav’ir’s head, edging him further as he pulled his tongue away, making eye contact with the Seeker. Stopping just short of locking lips with him, his head spun as Dominic gently pushed his head down, past his abs, down towards his cock, which Dav’ir was robbed of as he positioned him lower… until his nose was against that tight, pink pucker.

“H-hnnngh…”

“Lick it,” Dominic instructed.

“But that’s…”

“My ass? Yeah. I licked yours. What about it?”

Dav’ir bit his lip.

“Heh… just start. Trust me, you’ll  _ really _ like this one.”

“W… will I?”

_ Eating his ass just seems so… dirty… _

The water splashed on the pair as Dav’ir looked on at Dominic’s body, his eyes drifting down to that pucker again before sighing softly.

_ He didn’t lie to me before. So… _

Dav’ir’s lips gently caressed Dominic’s hole, his tongue swiping cautiously against it before beginning a few soft licks. Amusingly, it tasted like sweat and something he couldn’t trace, and just smelled strongly of leather. There wasn’t a dirty taste to it so much as an earthy one, and more than the taste was the scent, which both tickled and delighted Dav’ir’s nose. As he began to enjoy it, Dominic closed his legs around him, forcing his nose directly against that pucker so as to take in the full profile of Dominic’s tight ass.

“Heh~ how is it down there?”

“M-mmmmghh…” Dav’ir whined. Struggling against the Seeker’s thighs felt useless, they were so strong around him and he could feel his body growing hotter by the second the more he tasted Dominic’s asshole, kissing and lapping at it like a kitten at milk.

“Wanna be smothered by it?”

Dav’ir nodded. Dominic stood up, grabbing Dav’ir by the hair and then the neck, shoving him on the bench as he parted his legs and bring the Keeper’s face forward, sandwiching him between those cheeks as he pushed against the wall until Dav’ir was securely smushed against it.

_ G-gods…!!! _

“Haha… I guess you like it?”

Dav’ir nodded, his hands not sure where to lay as he hesitantly grabbed both of Dominic’s cheeks, making a much larger effort against the Seeker’s pucker as he kissed him, his licks more full bodied now as Dominic’s moans raised above the sounds of the water hitting the pair, and the shower floor.

“Mmmmf… fuck… fuuuck, there’s  _ nothing _ better than a good anal cleaning…!” Dominic whined, his comments more embarrassing than Dav’ir ever could’ve imagined as he continued his task. More focused licks and he could feel the taste gradually fading into a more neutral one, until all he was really licking was skin, coupled with the overpowering aroma of Dominic’s natural musk. He finally felt his dominant’s ass push away, taking in several deep breaths, eyes spinning in a hypnotic state as he watched Dominic kneel down, spreading his legs.

“Hahhaa… mmm… you did a good job, I feel clean down there. So…”

Dominic licked his lips.

“Time for… the next stage of our wash, yeah…?”

~

Dominic bending him over wasn’t the most intrusive part of this interaction.

It wasn’t the way he put him over his thighs and swatted his ass. It wasn’t the way he made him suck on his fingers and inhale his armpit sweat.

It wasn’t the way Dominic gave his asshole a massage after putting his wrists and ankles in leather restraints, or the way Dominic personally knelt down and sampled his hole with those small, tiny licks, his embarrassing comments making Dav’ir’s ears redden. 

It was, in fact, the liquid coursing through him now. The syringe the Seeker inserted in his butt, and the way Dominic now stood behind him, rubbing his neck as he gently hotdogged his cheeks, telling him to hold it in. His other hand worked his stomach, causing him to shake violently in his binds. The liquid hurt so much… and Dav’ir wasn’t sure how strong his hole was. He was still new to this, after all. Still, a feeling overwhelmed him—the desire to please Dominic—and so his asshole clenched as much as it possibly could, eyes shut entirely while the Seeker groped his body.

“That’s a good boy…” Dominic whispered, his face against Dav’ir’s back as he continued, panting gently while the water hit his tail and ass.

“M… mmmm…”

Dav’ir couldn’t speak, only whine. Dominic had reduced him to an animal. A pet, perhaps. Maybe even a slave. Was he a mindless slave for this man? Probably. He wasn’t sure, now. But he could feel the liquid spilling out little by little.

“H-hhhh…!!! Nmn…!!!!”

“I just want you to hold it in a little bit longer so you can get clean for me… then I’ll give you the most pleasurable, aggressive experience of your life,” Dominic whispered, his hand caressing Dav’ir’s head and ears like he were truly a pet.

_ I really am just a fucking pet here… _

Clenching his fists, the Keeper was determined to endure the pain. Dominic spread his legs, wrapping the other’s tail around him, giggling as he watched Dav’ir’s virgin pucker clench and struggle. He poked gently at it with his nail, licking his lips.

Dominic stepped away, and Dav’ir breathed a sigh of relief. Letting his head fall, the restraints clanged above him as he spread his legs a bit more, listening to the sound of his dominant tightening something before coming back.

“You can spill it…” Dominic whispered aggressively and passionately, now grabbing onto Dav’ir’s hair.

The Keeper’s cheeks reddened, gradually feeling himself open up a bit more until the liquid poured out of him, splattering all over the wet floor in a mess of dirty water, a ghastly, low, full moan escaping him as he felt his bowels empty completely… and when he was done, the Seeker’s hand took his thigh, placing a rubber tip against his hole.

“H… huh…? Nnn… D-Dom that’s…”

“Does it feel good?”

“M… mhm… i… it does…”

“I’m going to take your virginity now. Okay?”

Dav’ir shook but nodded.

“Y… yes… yeah. I… er… I-I want this from you.”

“Heh. I play rough so… try and endure, yeah?”

“I don’t know how long I can… releasing that got me so painfully hard…”

“That’s okay. Just… enjoy this. If you cum, you cum.”

“Y-yes sir…”

Dav’ir felt he’d gradually slipped into treating this man with respect and he wasn’t even sure when it’d happened. Who was he now? Before he was a threat, then he was something intimidating… now… was he a master to him? Was he really a pet?

The Keeper pondered this as Dominic slipped gently inside, a black, thick rubber cock slowly penetrating the Keeper’s anal rim as he moaned and yelped in almost perfect unison. Dominic panted hotly, grabbing Dav’ir’s hair and shoving his face against the wall as he slid more of his length inside. The pain was excruciating, but the whispering voice of his master begged him to endure, and he did… gently closing his pucker around the Seeker’s artificial length, Dominic couldn’t help but smile. It hadn’t been long and already it seemed he’d made Dav’ir into a complete anal slut.

“You’re doing so good for me, boy… just keep that up. Keep opening like you’re ejecting that water…”

“Y-y-yes sir…” Dav’ir whined. Dominic was about halfway in now, beginning a slow, rhythmic thrust as Dav’ir’s eyes closed and accepted it. There was an aesthetic edginess to this encounter with how each time Dominic pushed him against the wall, the pipes and restraints clanged together. Dav’ir wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but the Seeker seemed to be enjoying it, so he let out a moan he had restrained. It seemed like he was free to enjoy this stuff around the Seeker… holding back didn’t make much sense.

Fully in now, Dav’ir’s moans only grew louder and Dominic’s thrusts were more full. There wasn’t much speed, but he could easily tell how powerful this man’s hips were with how quickly his thrusts pulled back and forth. He tightened himself around the rubber cock, unable to restrain any of his moans or whines, completely at the other male’s mercy as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, having previously swiped them across his armpits. Suckling off Dominic’s filth, he felt himself momentarily distracted as the Seeker smacked his right ass cheek gently, and then a little harder. Dominic tugged on Dav’ir’s thighs, pulling them out a bit so that the Keeper assumed an embarrassing position against the shower wall, his cock pointed fully at it and bouncing with each thrust.

“D… Do... fm…” he faltered, choking harshly on the Seeker's fingers and his own saliva.

It was no use. His fingers tasted too good. He couldn’t warn his master about what was coming, about how stiff he was, about—

Suddenly, a hand closed around his length, slick with water. All it took was one gentle pump, and Dav’ir’s essence rocketed out and splattered messily against the wall. But that wasn’t all. There was so much more, his cock twitching with each powerful shot as they all hit the shower tile and slid downwards, several messy arcs of white hot cum a firm testament to this new experience Dominic had introduced him to. Moaning, whining, wheezing, Dav’ir’s head hung and Dominic slipped out of him, hugging him tightly by the neck as his knuckles rubbed at his cheek.

“Anytime you want to experience this part of you, I’ll be more than happy to bring you to that release again…” Dominic whispered. “Of course… like I said… every encounter  _ will _ require a temperature check…”

Dav’ir just nodded. His words failed him now.

“Anyway… it’s time for you to clean me. So let’s get you back on your knees, okay?”

_ Yes… sir… _

~

The Ul’dahn sunscape was bright and Dav’ir couldn’t even remember what time he arrived. It was probably mid-afternoon, now. His cheeks still stung from the swats Dominic gave him in his rubber, playful gestures while they were dressing. The Seeker had said his goodbyes, reminding Dav’ir about his services, having tended to the other male’s tiredness… but the Keeper could still feel the aching pain in his ass.

Removing a small black stone from his bag, Dav’ir focused it with his aether and quickly repaired the damage Dominic had done to his gear.

“Anytime I want it, huh…”

Dominic had been totally insatiable. Even while they were dressing he’d made Dav’ir sniff and lick his armpit, shoved his face against his abs…

The Keeper shook his head.

“Gods. I’m not going to get this out of me for a while… if ever. I’ll… definitely have to see him again.”

The Keeper sighed. Taking a small, heady step, he made his way away from the shop, the thoughts of his musky, aggressive partner swirling inside his head as he’d wonder what his next time with Dominic might be like…

~ END


End file.
